<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal - Podfic by AndreaRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191035">Betrayal - Podfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRyan/pseuds/AndreaRyan'>AndreaRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Falling In Love Again, Full Moon, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marauders, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Werewolves, ridiculously good, sirius look ridiculous in his velvet suit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRyan/pseuds/AndreaRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore sent Sirius to Remus' house. Remus isn't sure why, he never knows why Dumbledore does anything. Once upon a time, Sirius and he were lovers and he thought they would always share bed together, but now he finds himself offering his bed to Sirius with the intention of sleeping on the couch. They are not lovers any more and he isn't sure they can fix this.</p><p>Each chapter/ episode is approx. 20min</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190879">Betrayal</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaRyan/pseuds/AndreaRyan">AndreaRyan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The podfic is available on YouTube and SoundCloud - if you watch in YouTube, you'll be helping my channel to grow, but if SoundCloud is more practical for you, use that of course. :)</p><p> </p><p>You can also read the story, but whatever format you choose - enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://youtu.be/rYJb2WJGhXY">https://youtu.be/rYJb2WJGhXY</a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hopefully, the link works for you. Let me know if it does not. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<a href="https://soundcloud.com/the-vintage-writer/betrayal-pt1-podfic">https://soundcloud.com/the-vintage-writer/betrayal-pt1-podfic</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/the-vintage-writer">The Vintage Writer</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/the-vintage-writer/betrayal-pt1-podfic">Betrayal: Pt.1 || Podfic</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The full moon had come once more and with it many memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry that it took so long to publish, I had some technological issues that made recording hard. Hopefuly, the next part will be easier.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since there is no way of adding soundcloud embeded links to AO3 now due to the lack of Flash support, I have uploaded the podfic to my YouTube channel, so here is the link: <br/><br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqZJ2SFmvpU&amp;feature=youtu.be<br/><br/>If you can, it would be a great help if you could support me on Ko-Fi. If not, please do not worry about it, this is a hard time for all of us, but any help is a great help to me now. :) I will also be writing some posts on Ko-Fi in the future - they will be visible to everyone regardless of whether you want to buy me a "ko-fi" or not. :) <br/><br/>https://ko-fi.com/thevintagewriter/posts<br/><br/>Thank you all for your support and all the lovely comments you are leaving!! <br/>All the love!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>